Lonely Souls May Find Each Other
by Kijoseishou
Summary: Jean has felt alone since the attack on Trost. Armin has felt alone since the scouts took Eren. Jean surprises Armin with his actions, and perhaps they may find comfort in each others arms.


Armin sat in the mess hall across from Mikasa, a usual scene, except, Eren wasn't here. He hadn't been around since the trial. It felt so strange, alienating. Worse, he knew his friend Mikasa was really only here now because she couldn't follow Eren into the scouting unit, just as they wouldn't have allowed her to follow Eren into isolation before his trial.

Armin missed Eren. He had cared deeply for him, and had for a long time. Of course Armin never faltered to think Eren felt quite the same. Eren cared, but in a different sense he was sure. He knew Eren had been struck with an unrequited wanderlust ever since they were little. Wanderlust attributed to Armin's own fascination at the time. It was sad to see really. They had both desired to be outside those walls, to venture into the great unknown. Armin's own interest had tapered off with the passing years of training. The waning of his interest had primarily occurred from his self doubt. His self doubt had only recently started to falter, but it was still there.

The blond raised a glance to Mikasa, ever silent Mikasa. He wondered what was going on in her mind. This brave woman, had she ever doubted herself? Had she ever truly felt left behind? She seemed so stone-faced. Even now. Eren was gone. He had left them both behind for the scouting-unit. It wasn't true abandonment of course. Eren was close to them both. The only family they had were each other. But in some small sense it felt like he left them when really fate had, for now, ripped their small and broken family apart. Well, that had really been the only way to go about it otherwise their cherished friend would be dead. Armin wondered if Mikasa was envious of Lance Corporal Levi. After all, Levi had truly saved Eren's life.

Armin let off a soft sigh, before pausing to realize something over Mikasa's shoulder. A few tables away Jean Krischtein sat. The man's tawny eyes were locked on their own table. Armin naturally assumed that Jean was checking Mikasa out. It wasn't hard to tell he had some interest in her. Yet, when Armin met Jean's gaze the other abruptly looked away. Was he that embarrassed about it? Then again, Jean had been so different since he lost Marco. Those two had seemed so close. Perhaps now without Marco, Jean wasn't so sure of himself? Armin really couldn't tell. He knew Jean and Eren had a sort of rivalry, one that was sometimes playful and sometime intense. Still, it seemed odd that Jean would just snap his gaze away. A moment later Jean rose, and headed out of the mess hall, and Armin simply returned to the awkward silence that was their table until Mikasa herself decided to leave.

"See you tomorrow then." Armin replied. He wanted to linger here for a little longer. He had a lot on his mind and wasn't too eager to return to the bunks. Certainly, once without Mikasa, questions about Eren might pour in from others who shared the room.

Eventually Armin parted from the mess and headed back. He paused when he neared his sleeping quarters. Someone was waiting outside? Or just relaxing?

"Hey Alert."

"Good evening, Jean."

Well this was a little strange, Armin thought. Why would he be here? Did Jean want to ask him about Mikasa? Did he think that because Eren was with the scouting corps it was time for him to move in on her or something? Or did he perhaps just want to know how Eren was doing? Not that asking would help, Armin himself had no real idea what had become of Eren.

"So, how have you been doing?" Jean inquired.

Jean seemed a little tense. Something was obviously on his mind but Armin had no idea what it might be. There were so many possibilities.

"Fine, I guess. I mean, as fine as anyone could do after Trost, erm," He grimaced, he could see the sadness flashing in Jean's eyes when Trost was mentioned.

"Sorry."

"It, it's alright. I mean, there is no point in avoiding…" Jean's words faded out.

Perhaps there was no point in not mentioning Trost, but it was such a fresh wound for a lot of them. Especially those who lost someone close. Armin jolted suddenly; Jean's hand was on his shoulder. Those tawny eyes peered into Armin's own aqua ones intently.

"I was just wondering how you were handling this all."

"F…fine" The blond managed.

He couldn't quite understand why Jean was so close. His gaze so intent.

"Erm, fine really. I mean, I'm here. It could be worse." Armin shrugged.

He was rambling. Armin knew he was rambling; something about Jean was making him nervous. What happened next chilled the blond head to toe. Jean's lips were mashed against his own. That hand that grasped his shoulder had pressed to his back. Armin's heart skipped a beat. Why? A moment, a long and awkward moment passed. Jean stepped back, releasing the blond.

"Armin, I…"

Jean didn't get a chance to finish.

"I have to go."

Armin ducked by the other and hurried inside. He had no idea what to think right now. All at once his mind blanked out. Everything that worried him earlier was all a muddled mash of he didn't even know what.

Sleep that night was almost impossible.

For the next several days Armin kept well away from Jean. He was just so freaked out. Why had Jean kissed him? He was so thankful that Jean hadn't tried to corner or talk to him. Armin still didn't know what to say. The kiss had been so strange. Yet, full of longing of a sort. As far as Armin could tell it hadn't been a purely sexual drive. It was needy, but for something more. Of course he never told anyone what had happened. No one else needed to know. Not like anyone would ask anyway. If Eren had been here, perhaps he might have asked. Armin kept searching for the answer in his mind but he still couldn't figure it out.

Finally Armin decided he needed an answer.

Armin waited for a time when Jean would be by himself, and without others who might see or hear. He watched outside of Jean's quarters. Everyone had gone, now was perfect. He knocked softly on the door. He could hear a faint shuffling inside. Jean coming to the door he was sure. A soft click and the door opened to a shocked looking Jean.

"A…Armin."

"Hi, Jean."

There was an awkward moment of silence before Jean stepped aside.

"Want to come inside?"

Armin gave a slight nod and stepped in. Jean closed the door and went to sit down. Armin lingered as the other went to sit down and locked the door. Jean looked a bit confused but Armin gave a soft smile in attempt to reassure the other.

"I was hoping you would come," Jean confessed.

"I wasn't sure I would."

Jean's gaze fell. Armin sighed and sat across from Jean.

"Why?"

Armin watched Jean, his gaze firm. He watched as the other swallowed, it was Jean's turn to look stunned. Was it that hard to say? Armin wondered, his brows furrowing a little. Jean shifted under the azure gaze, folding and unfolding his hands. Jean took a breath and spoke.

"You looked as lonely as I felt."

Armin's eyes widened. Was that really it? Armin wondered if his own face had truly reflected just how lonesome he'd felt. Before Armin could respond Jean continued.

"I admire you Alert. When I first met your little band of friends, I'll admit, Mikasa drew my attention but it was fleeting. She's pretty, but so cold. Armin, you have so much passion." Jean paused to swallow again, he looked so nervous, "Armin, I like you. A lot and I hated seeing you look so lonely. You looked lonely, and I felt it and I just… I just wanted to see if we could make each other less lonely."

Armin was still stunned by everything Jean was saying, yet, it wasn't appalling. He had been lonely, and he was sure that Jean was, especially after everything that happened. He also knew Jean was an honest man, he often spoke his mind. He saw no reason for Jean to lie, not when he was an attractive man. Armin was sure that if Jean really wanted to then he could find a partner in any man or woman who swung that way. Jean had chosen him though?

Once again, Jean was silenced through shock. Armin had stood and leaned over him, and gingerly pressed his lips to Jean's. For a moment Jean was entirely still but then he reached up and pulled Armin to himself. Armin allowed it, letting his body come to Jean, he straddled the others lap and slowly deepened the kiss. He was pleasantly surprised to find Jean had skill here too. Jean's kiss was tender and when Armin allowed Jean past his lips he was tender, tongues mingling as lips and bodies pressed tighter together.

Armin felt himself heating up and his breath quivering a bit. He groaned softly into the kiss, and groaned louder still as Jean's hands began to caress his lithe form. Sliding down his waist slowly and Armin let out a soft moan.

"Jean," he gasped.

"Armin, I want you."

Armin was silent for a moment, still staying pressed to the other. The sheer amount of desire he heard in Jean's voice made him burn hotter than titan flesh. He pressed closer and kissed Jean's uncertain lips.

"I want you too Jean Krischtein."

Jean pressed Armin to the bed as he kissed along his neck. Slowly his fingers worked at exposing the others pale flesh. He tugged his shirt off. Jean's upper half was already bared and Armin's hands traced along Jean's chiseled body.

"Armin, you're beautiful." Jean breathed against his body.

Armin blushed even deeper. Despite how hot his body felt there was still a slight chill when his top was bared. He gasped in shock when Jean's kisses trailed down his body. Those delicious lips latched onto his nipple and Armin's body arched in sheer pleasure.

"J... jean!"

Jean licked and sucked at the pert pink flesh. He nibbled him tenderly and Armin squirmed beneath the other. As Jean moved to the formerly ignored, he writhed more. His body thrumming with pleasure and desire, his pants felt so tight. He burned all the hotter when Jean ground his own hardness against him.

"Please. Jean!" Armin whined.

Jean sat up a little, hands trailing lower as he started to pull Armin's pants off, the knee length boots having been discarded earlier it was much easier this way. Almost as soon as Armin's manhood was freed from its prison Jean's attentive lips were on him. He took him into his mouth, sucking deep, his tongue tingling along his length. He swallowed him down skillfully.

Armin squirmed more beneath him. He whined in desire. Jean continued to suck a moment more before lifting Armin's legs over his shoulders as he went lower. Armin gasped out as Jean's skillful tongue teased his entrance. It delved a little deeper.

"J… Jean, wh... What are you doing?" Oh but why did he bother asking? It felt so good.

"I need you Jean." He groaned.

Jean continued his ministrations just a little longer. He fully intended to fulfill Armin's desires. He sat up, repositioning himself between the needy blond's legs. As he unzipped himself, freeing his hard length he observed the blond, Armin was splayed out beneath him, and flesh tinged pink. It was the most delicious sight possible. His chest rose and fell rapidly and his eyes were hazed with desire. Jean leaned down and placed a tender kiss on Armin's lips. He spread his legs a little more as he moved forward.

"Are you ready?"

"Do it, Jean."

Gently Jean pressed the tip of his length to Armin's entrance and slowly pushed inside. Armin gasped weakly, it hurt a little, but Jean, amazing Jean, was so gentle. He was very careful as he pushed deeper, making sure Armin had time to adjust to his girth. Once he was fully buried inside of Armin's heat Jean leaned down to kiss him again, deeply and passionately. He slowly started to move, a gentle rhythm. His hands slid down his sides as he grasped his hips to steady the other. Armin moaned deeper when Jean moved at just the right angle. It sent a wash of pleasure through his body. Jean recognized the change in Armin and made sure to thrust at that angle.

"Jean, Harder!"

Jean was more than willing to comply. He picked up his pace. As he moved his hands traveled along the others body. He groaned at the delightful sensation of the others heat squeezing him. A hand stopped to tease Armin's nipple once more. The duel sensations made Armin mewl for more, and cry out Jeans name in sheer passion. He cried out, spilling himself over his stomach.

Jean gasped; he felt Armin's spasms around his hardness. A few more deep thrusts and Jean cried out as he met his peak. For a moment he slumped, panting heavily.

Another gasp escaped Jean; Armin's gentle hand cupped his cheek as the blond leaned to kiss him.

"Jean, do you feel alone anymore?"

"No."

"Good. I don't either."


End file.
